Avatar : The Legend of Rachel
by WillekexSB
Summary: The Fire Nation just started the war a few years ago. And someone has to stop the war. And the Avatar has to be the one to do just that. But what do you do when your Avatar is a 16 year old girl who can only bend one element. You train her. But who are her teachers ? - Faberry later Chapters -
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone,**

**This is my first FF ever. I couldn't find a Beta on short notice so this is just my bad grammar.**

**English in't my native language so some mistakes are in there.**

**Summary : The Fire Nation just started the was a few years ago. And someone has to defeat them. And the Avatar has to be the one to do just that. But what do you do when your Avatar is a 16 year old girl who can only bend one element. You train her. But who are her teachers ?**

**Rating : K+ for now.**

**No Quinn in this Chapter.**

**Enjoy, And I would love some feedback for next chapter**

* * *

I was born in a small village in the Earth Kingdom. My dad is am Earthbender and so is my older brother. My family hoped I was one to. And I turned out to be an Earthbender. But I'm not a normal Earthbender like my dad and my brother. No, I'm special. I'm the most powerful bender in the entire world. I'm the only person in the world who is capable of bending all four elements. Water, Earth, Fire and Air. I'm the Avatar. Now follow me on my journey to learn all the elements.

* * *

When I was 8 years old, my dad started to learn me the basics of Earthbending. I was a strong bender for my age. Everyone in the village could see. And the people I trained with could feel. At the age of 9 I would fight my 2 year older brother Puck ( but I call him Noah). And till this day I always won. But Puck, the sore loser he is, never stopped trying. And still gets hurt every time he tries.

When I was 12 years old the war started. The Fire Nation captured all Air nomads and they killed most of them. There are only a few of them left who survived. Two years after the attack on the Air nomads, the Fire Nation attacked the Southern Water Tribe. They captured all adult Waterbenders and warriors and put them in prisons somewhere in the Fire Nation. With Fire Lord William Schuester, Fire Lord Schue for short, the Fire Nation was unstoppable. I never realized what happened because we live in a small village. Far away from the war. Until my story began.

* * *

The day my real story starts is my 16th birthday. Until that day I didn't know I was the avatar and that I was meant for great things. It started out like every other day. My parents worked out on the field while Puck and I toke care of all the animals at our farm. Feeding our Hybrid pigs ( animals with the head of a pig but the body of a cow or a sheep ) was never a nice job. They were messy and loud like really loud. We also have some Turkey ducks ( Ducks with the head of a Turkey ) but they're always lost. And they only come back for food. We also tidy up the house. After all that Puck and I went to our barn to visit our Ostrich horses (( wiki/Ostrich_horse ) Brown, bird-like creatures they're ten feet tall and are used like horses. They can jump extremely high and run along vertical surfaces ) Mine is named Kai and Puck's is named Kui. We trained them really well and they're so awesome to ride. We saddle our horses ( I'll just call them horses ) and mount them. We put them into gallop. My Goat dog ( Looks like a dog. Only shorter legs with hooves and longer hair. ) Ozi run with us. And the horses ride us to the mountains not far away from our farm. When we arrived by the mountains Ozi fall flat on his back with all his fluffy hair into his face.

I went over to Him. And I pet him. "Good boy Ozi, but your legs are way to short for a run like that. When you run you look like a little hobbit just like me." Ozi puts his legs up in the air as sign for me to rub his tummy. "Weirdo." I rub his stomach for a while. When Puck starts talking.

"Rach ?" Puck asks me a little insecure. "I want to try again today." His face was serious but I could see some fear on I face.

"Noah, are your sure ? You know what happened the last time right ?" I just want him to be sure about it because last time he lost he had a cut on his knee and he was whining for 3 days. 3 DAYS. During those days he stayed in his bed and I had to do all the chores on my own. But he only acts that whiny around me. So that is slightly irritating.

Puck the badass he thought he was said "Don't worry little sis. I can do it."

"Yeah sure, just like the last time you said you could do it." I huffed out. We both knew he couldn't do it but Puck always wanted to be better than me but he never was. But the boy was trying and he gets an A+ for effort.

We go and stand opposite each other. I have to look up to see his eyes while he has to look down. 'God why did you make me so short.' We make sure there is 40 feet in between us. We both do some

stretches and shove some little rocks over the ground.

"Ready ?" He asks. I nod. "Go !"

Puck starts to pound his feet on the ground and he send some rocks my way. I quickly pull up a wall in front of me and the Puck's rocks melt together with my wall. Puck tries over and over again. But I keep dodging or destroying his attacks. He is already panting and out of breath. He's frustrated. He now tries to send some big rocks my way but he fails and the rocks are about to crush him. I try to get grip on the rock that got out of control but I fail. In desperation I sweep my arm with a lot of force in Puck's direction. And when I do that Puck flies through the air against the mountain wall.

I was stunned. 'What the hell just happened.' Was the only thing on my mind. But someones whining pulled me out of my daze.

"Rach. Look, my elbow." I looked over to him when he was pouting and looking at his elbow. His elbow was a little scratched. Seriously. The guy is 18 and he is pouting because he scratched is elbow while he could be dead.

"God, you're such a baby when it's just the two of us." I was still a little distraught about what just happened. And that in combination with Puck whining and pouting ? That makes me a little dizzy.

I took Kai and whistled Ozi awake. "Come on boy, let's leave the baby here crying for his mommy. While we get us some dinner"

Puck looked at me and raised his eyebrow. "Seriously ? You're gossiping about me with your dog."

I give him a smile and mount Kai. "See you at home Noah." I put Kai into gallop. Ozi that little ball of fur runs next to me. God, that dog is so stupid sometimes. Look at his little legs. I keep wondering how he can run on those things.

When I arrive at the farm I make sure Kai has enough food to eat and leave him for the night. When I come closer to our little house I hear voices and when I walk inside I see four men standing in our house. They're dressed in green and beige uniforms with pointed helmets. They're armed with swords and they wear no boots which means they're Earthbenders. I look at the emblem on their tunics. They are soldiers from the Earth King.

When I walk farther into the room all four of them plus my parents are looking at me. Which scares me a little. My mom's eyes are filled with tears and my dad looks a little sad but also proud.

"Rachel ? Rachel Puckerman ?" One of the men asks me. I nod my head when he talks again. "Good. Rachel we're going to take you to Ba Sing Se. You're going to be trained. In orders of the Earth King."

I stare at my dad and he nods his head as a sign I have to obey and do what the guy says. I look to the man who told me the news. "May I ask why I'm getting trained. And why in Ba Sing Se"

The guy stares me in the eyes and answers "The Earth King will tell you everything you need to know. You get one hour to pack your stuff. And then we will start our trip to Ba Sing Se."

At that moment de door closes and Puck steps inside. "Hey everyone.. Did I miss something ?"

'Best Birthday Ever'

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, it took a while I know.**

**Still don't have a Beta so all bad grammar mistakes are my own.**

**This Chapter is from Quinn's POV.**

**It's more information you get this chapter.**

**I hope it's not to confusing but feel free to ask questions if you don't get something.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

'It were days like this she hates towns like Ba Sing Se. It is a hot summer day and there are people everywhere and there is no sea, river or even a pond in a mile radius. She really hates hot days in big towns like Ba Sing Se. She is a Waterbender , she loves cold weather. She comes from the fucking North Pole, she has to live in cold weather. But no. She is in Ba Sing Se. Because an old friend of her dad needs her here. And this way her old men could finally get rid of her. Her dad practically hates her and only keeps her around because she is one of the best Waterbenders on the North Pole. So here she was in the crowded streets of Ba Sing Se making her way to the palace where the friend of her dad was expecting her.'

When I'm close to the castle I hear some Ostrich horses coming from behind me. So like everybody else I move to the side of the street. So the horses can move by. When the horses pass me, I looks at the riders of the horses. There are two guards up front and two guards in the back of the group. In the middle there are a boy and a girl. They both have a tan and dark brown hair. The boy has a mohawk but it looks like a dead animal glued on the top of his head. But the boy isn't the one who catches my eye. It's the girl. The girl has her hair flowing over her shoulders and it's looking so soft. She has a pair of beautiful brown eyes. And she looks kind of tiny on her horse. But before I can take a better look at the tiny girl, the group is gone.

I want to run after the group and find out where they are going. But before I can take another step someone bump into me.

"Look out Blondie, you're in my way" says the person who apparently bumped into me. When I look up I meet the eyes of an angry Latina. The Latina pushes me to the side and starts running away. The only thing I see is a blur of black hair and red clothes. 'Weird' I thought. Turning around and heading towards the palace again a few guards come running by.

The guard who seems to be in command yells "Get that Latina, don't let her get away again or otherwise Sue will have our heads on a plate." The guards run through the streets probably looking for the rude Latina who bumped into me.

I watch the guards running through the street. When I turned around to go my way to the palace again there was a tall blonde in my way.

"Hey, have you seen a girl with black hair who wears red clothes. She is probably running for her live and maybe a little rude. Have you seen her ? Please tell you have seen her. If I don't find her, the guards catch her again and she will be grumpy and she isn't really nice when she is grumpy. At those moments even the turtle duck she got me can't cheer her up. Have you seen her ?" The blonde rambles with blue eyes which sparkle of hope.

I stop the girl by gently touching her shoulder and tell her which way the Latina went and how long ago it was. The blonde says thank you and literally flies away. The last thing I notices about the girl is the weird color of clothes the girl wears. Orange and yellow ? No idea where she comes from.

'Seriously the next person who stops her on the way to that damn palace gets a whip of sweat in their face. And from the smell of her body it's gonna be a big whip. And then people think it's weird I hate my father.'

* * *

When I finally arrived at the damn palace a servant leads me through the palace to the same door where he is currently knocking on. I hear a short 'come in' and the servant opens the door for me and I step inside the room.

The first thing I notice is that the room is colder than the rest of the palace. Of course it isn't North Pole cold but it's better. The room is pretty big. Both the wall on my left and the wall on my right have two doors which makes four doors in total. But that's not what I'm concentrating on. I focus on the desk in the back of the room. Not really on the desk but on the woman behind the desk. A woman with short blonde hair and a cold look in her eyes.

"Fabray ? Quinn Fabray ?" I give the woman a short nod and I walk to the desk. "So you're the best Waterbender your age I heard. Some people even say the best bender on the surface of the North Pole. Do you know why you are here, Fabray ?"

"No, I don't know why I'm here. My dad only told me his old friend Sue Sylvester needed me so. Here I am." I told the woman.

The older woman stands up from behind her desk and walks towards me until she stands in front of me. "After a long search we finally found the avatar and they turn out to be a girl of years old. The Earth King asked me to collect a team of masters to teach her the three elements she knows nothing about. I chose to collect a team of people of the same gender and age of the avatar. But they have to be as strong and talented as the grown-up masters. And after a long time of searching and looking around I found my team of master. And Fabray, you're one of them. You get the honor to teach the avatar the powers of Waterbending."

I'm literally speechless after I heard that they found the avatar and I'm supposed to teach her.

Sue chuckles and says "I get that you're speechless at the moment. It's a big deal. Good for you to know is that behind everyone of the four doors in this room there is a element room. That means that every room contains the right surface and temperature for one of the four elements. The room for Waterbending contains ice, snow and a lot of water and it's freezing inside that room. So that's where you teach your element but you can also go inside there whenever you miss home or just want to feel cold or get sick or something." Sue explains

Before I could say something the door behind me sways open and I hear people coming in. When I turn around and see who just walked in, I'm a surprised. In front of me are standing two guards holding a handcuffed Latina and next to them bounces a tall Blonde. When the two girls look at me they seem to recognize me from this morning.

"God, are you serious. Blondie? The reason why I get caught is here." Those words came from the Latina ( who else ) who looked pissed. The guards just chuckle. And the Blonde..

"Oh, that's the girl from this morning. San, this is girl is the reason I found you. She is really nice and I really like her clothes. I just don't get why she wears fur when it's summer in Ba Sing Se." At the last part of her ramble the Blonde frowns a little.

Then Sue takes the word again. " So you guys finally got Lopez back I see ? Next time don't lose her." she tells the guards, who on their turn just nod. "Quinn Fabray, meet your team mates Firebender Santana Lopez, she left the Fire Nation because they told her that a woman in a war is worthless. I found her somewhere in the streets of Ba Sing Se. She was trying to steal a cabbage which I still don't understand. And Airbender Brittany Pierce, she is one of the four Airbenders who survived the attack from the Fire Nation. The other three are some old man so obviously I chose her. Both of them are the most talent benders their age I ever met. Just like you're Quinn. And they will be your team mates for the next nine months or so." Sue finishes her speech.

Both Santana and I look at her and yell "What?" "So long?" at the same time.

Sue shushes them and starts explaining. "When the avatar learns the elements she has to that in a certain order. In the same order of the avatar circle. First Earth, check then Fire then comes Air and for our avatar Water comes last. Every element has to be learned in a certain season. Spring just ended. Spring is the season of Earth. Because in that season everything on Earth gets reborn. The summer just started, the season of Fire. Because it's the warmest season. Autumn is the season of Air. Because it's windy that season. And for obvious reasons Winter is the season of Water. In those seasons a bender is on his strongest and most likely to learn the element." Sue finishes.

"But if the avatar learns one element every season, why are me and Brittany here ?" I wonder. Not really getting it.

Sue starts explaining again. "The element of the season will be the main subject to teach the avatar. But every element is different and Earth is the most different from the other three elements. She is, just like me, used to always have at least one foot on the earth. To stand steady and to put a lot of power into her bending. While Santana teaches her how to make fire and that kind of crap. I want Quinn and Brittany teach her how to make her bending and stance light and delicate. And you rotate it through the seasons. But also she needs to get to know the three of you because she needs to trust the three of you completely. Because her life kind of depends on you."

The three girls look at each other and start to realize how big their task actually is.

There is a knock on the door and a servant steps into the room. "General Sylvester." Sue gives the servant a short nod. "The girl just arrived in the Throne room and you and your are expected to be there. Orders from the Earth King himself."

"Girls, it's time to meet the avatar. The girl who has to save us from the Fire Nation. And the girl who is going to be your student for the next nine months." Sue tells the three benders.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update, I went on an unexpected holiday to France for almost 2 months and I'm on my way to my next holiday destination, Greece. I have typed this on my phone ( no spelling control so there are mistakes in this ) and the guy seated next to me is so kind to let me use his laptop to upload this ( we have wifi on the plane ). SO I'm going to Greece for 2 or 3 weeks, I'll try to upload at least one chapter in these weeks, but I can't promise. I typed this in a few hours so it is not really good.**

**Everything in between the '…' are all thoughts.**

**If you have questions or critic just put it in a review or message and I'll answer as soon as possible.**

**Keep in mind this is my first story. And I'm like the worst writer ever.**

**Disclaimer : Glee & Avatar : The Last Airbender aren't mine. Wish they were, would be an epic combination.**

* * *

Rachel's POV

'This palace is even bigger than the one from the stories our parents told Me and Noah when we were kids. This place is enormous. The ceilings are high really high and there are pillars lined up next to the walls. Every pillar has a flag with the Earth Kingdom emblem on it. And there are servants everywhere and they are all looking at me, okay some girls are looking at Noah, but most of them are looking at me. It's really creepy. The Earth King must be a strong, powerful and wise man to just rule his palace and his staff, is my conclusion.

We were brought here by Captain Mike Chang and his Second in Command Matt Rutherford and a few of Mike's men. They were really nice to Noah and I during our trip. Both Mike and Matt don't talk a lot but they're good men. They told a little about themselves and I learned that Mike has a girlfriend who works at the palace and one day he wants to marry her and Matt is still single but he lives for his family who are poor and still live on a farm far away from Ba Sing Se. I like them. I still have no idea why we are here but it has to be something important.

We were walking for half an hour through the palace when we arrived in the throne room. The room is long and the ceiling is high. And on every pillar is the emblem of the Earth Kingdom but this time in gold. The throne at the end of the room is big and I mean BIG. It's made out of stone, the details are fine and delicate an made out of gold. We stand in front of the throne waiting for the Earth King.

"Earth King Hummel has arrived." I hear a servant calling through the room. Everyone, including myself and Noah bow in the direction of the throne. And then I hear a door to my left open and I hear people enter the room and walking up to the throne. "The King is seated." That is the sign for everyone to stand up straight again.

That is the first time I get to see the Earth King with my own eyes. I knew the former King died last year for some unknown reason. And that his son took his place on the throne but what I see is not something what I expected from our King. On the throne is a boy seated, not a man. The boy looks only a few years older than me. He has brown eyes and brown hair. The look in his eyes is kind and warm, his features feminine. His clothes are a little extravagant but nice. Not something I expected but I'm not disappointed.

The King stands up and looks me right in the eyes with a judging look. "This is The Girl ?" he asks no one in particular. "She's tiny and doesn't have any sense for fashion." he says looking at my clothes. "I'm Earth King Hummel, my home is from now one also your home. And the home of the guy with the dead animal on his head," he said pointing out my brother's mohawk. "From this moment on your life will change." He says to me "You won't live for yourself anymore, you have to live for the entire world." I got confused after he said that. "You, you my girl are our only hope to win this war against the Fire Nation." I looked at the King with wide eyes. 'No, No. This can't be true, calm down. It's not like he's going to say that I'm the avatar or something important like that.' "You, my girl, are the avatar. The master of the four elements." 'Shit, he said it.'

After that everything happened really fast. The Earth King ( who insisted me to call him Kurt ) gave me a speech and gave me over to an older woman with short blond hair, her name was Sue Lancaster or something ( I didn't really catch it ).

I followed the woman through the big palace, I heard Noah's footsteps somewhere behind me. And the boy kept saying things like, this is weird, how can my lil' sis be the avatar, I'm hungry, is there any food in this place. We followed the woman into a big room where it was colder then the rest of the palace. We came to stop in front of a big wooden desk. The woman took a seat behind it.

"Rachel Puckerman, you are my responsibility from now on. I have been given the task to make sure you learn all four elements. You already know Earth, my element, but there are still three more elements and for those elements I got you a team of masters to teach you." Sue told adressing me.

Before Sue could say anything else Noah spoke "General, I don't want to be rude or something but why am I here ? Everyone keeps talking to my lil sis but I'm here to. Those guards told me to come with them to." He had a point, everyone ignored him ( except the young female servants ).

"You, mohawkboy, you're here because your parents wouldn't let your little sister go without you. So you two are a package deal. I only want the avatar but I get her with an Earthbender with a squirl on his head. While your sister gets trained by my team of masters of her age and her gender. You'll be trained by me, mister Puckerman." And while saying that Sue got some evil smirk. 'Good luck Noah. Let the spirits be with you.' "But enough about you. It's time for the avatar to meet her masters."

At that moment three girls appear from behind one of the pillars. One latina and two blondes. Sue points at the latina, she wears red fancy clothes, a Firebender. "This is Santana Lopez, she walked away from home and the Fire Nation and came to Ba Sing Se. She will be your Firebending master for the next three months." Sue moves on to the next girl . A tall bouncing blonde with bright blue eyes, the clothes the girl wears are clothes I have never seen before. "This is Brittany Pierce. One of the last Airbenders on the surface of Earth. Hence the weird clothes. She will be your master during Autumn." 'I didn't know there were still Airbenders alive, good for them.' Sue now moved on to the last girl in line. She was also blonde but she was shorter than Brittany and this girl had the most beautiful eyes, they are hazel with some green spots. The girl wears blue clothes with fur. Obviously a Waterbender. "This is Quinn Fabray. She was sent by her father. And now she will be your Waterbender when the Winter comes. The three of them are the same age as you Rachel. Now you know who your masters are. You can get to know each other over the next 9 months. But for now go to your room the servants made ready for you and your brother and take some rest. You had a long day. We'll see each other tomorrow morning again and then your training starts from there. Mister Puckerman, I expect you here at 5am to start your training, I've been told it needs some work." And then Sue dismissed us with a wave of her hand. Noah and I started to leave for our rooms but not before Brittany the Airbender girl developed me in a tight hug, a hug that will make my ribs hurt for days. But I appreciate it.

The last thing I hear before I'm falling asleep is Noah mumbling "Why don't I have some hot chick to teach me while you have three of them.

* * *

"

The next morning, after I had some nice breakfast with just my masters(because Noah was already out training with the General) and some shy looks between me and Quinn (gosh that girl is beauiful), I'm standing opposite Santana Lopez.

We're in a room where it's even warmer than outside. There is a big fire separating us. But the floor is made out of stone and earth. So I don't feel uncomfortable. I look in her almost black eyes and I'm getting scared. I don"t know what it is about the girl but she scares me a little today. Yesterday and this morning she looked really nice being close next to Brittany the bubbly and hugging Airbender. But today.. I'm scared for my life..

"Hello Hobbit, this is your first training but I'm not going easy on you. Being your master in Firebending isn't my only task, I also have to teach about my culture because it's a part of the bending. And you have to fight mostly Fire Nation soldiers, so it is good to know some stuff about them." The girl says not even trying to sound interested.

"Okay, fight position. Now dwarf I don't have all day. Or are your brains also hobbit sized." She yelled at me. I bend my knees, ball my fists and I turn my body 45°. But the latina kept insulting me. "If you're going to fight the Fire Lord like he will laugh in your face and turn around. He'll make ash out of you." I was getting angry with this girl, who does she think she is. This is my first day of professional training. What does she expect from me. I'm the avatar not a god.

"Hey Puckerman are you listening. Or do you think your avatar ass is to good for this training. Do some basic moves so I know how you move when you bend." I did some basic moves like I always do and some little rocks move through the air. "Let the spirits be with us if you have to rescue us from the Fire Nation. You're small, ugly and not even powerful and your technic sucks. How are you gonna safe us ? Tickle them to dead." The latina keeps insulting me.

That is the moment I had enough of her. I dig my feet into the floor and make the ground move. And with one angry move of my fists there fly a few big rocks towards the latina who is supposed to teach me.

The latina kicks her leg into the air and the rocks ,I had sent her way, are destroyed by a sea of fire.

But I don't give up and I put my hands on the ground and all little rocks in the room fly in the direction of the latina.

The girl in the red clothes moves her hands and with a swift move she creates a shield of fire around her. Then she moves her hand forward and the shield goes my way. Prefenting me from attacking.

I look at Santana and her look is a little kinder. "Firebenders aren't nice people, Puckerman. We don't just fight our opponent physically with our element but we also fight them emotionally with words. We are calm people and we don't let words come to us. Other benders do. When we stay calm we try to make our opponent angry by pointing out there biggest insecurities so they lose control over there bending. That is what happend to you. When you're angry you lose control over your bending and it looses its power. When that happens it will be useless against a calm Firebender." The latina explains. And she drops the shield of fire. She puts her fist against the palm of her hand and makes a small bow. "This was your lesson for today, tomorrow here again. And we will start with real bending." And with those words the girl leaves the room. 'Okay, that was weird. But I actual learned something.'

* * *

I went back to the room they got me and Noah. And just when I came back from my shower Noah stumbled in.

"Hey big brother. How was your day ? Had a good training." I asked him with a smirk. He looked so tired and I could see a few bruises already forming.

He looked me right in the eyes. "Don't smirk at me Rach. That woman is a monster. She made me run laps until I collapsed to the ground. And the Puckasaurus doesn't run he rides. And after the running she let me do 50 push-ups and every time I didn't went low enough to the ground she would start all over again with counting." The boy is almost crying telling me that. I can believe it was a horrible training for him because Noah always tried to avoid workouts or just running a few laps back at the farm. "Rach, I don't want to go back. That woman almost killed me." He says with a desperate voice. And he hugs me tight. "Rach, hold me I feel pain everywhere in my body."

I hold my big big baby brother and that is how we fall asleep for the night. Together. Just like old times.

TBC.


End file.
